Just An Excuse To Get You
by PissyNovelist
Summary: An un-necessarily long one shot about a love-struck Hermione visiting the object of her affection, Professor Snape, while he is ill. Maybe she can heal him? Very fluffy! Might later become a list of fun SSHG one shots!


**I'm trying to write one fanfiction, get distracted by a good oneshot idea XD Sooo many ideas! I was totally going to separate it into chapters, but I decided not to. Enjoy the SSHG XD PS; None of the things with the dark lord are going on to be worried about. They be just chillen at school, learning things.**

"I say we visit him! He's very ill. It's rude not to go see him!" Hermione spoke to her two friends Harry and Ron, groaning through her words.

Professor Severus Snape had fallen ill with a terrible flu, leaving him unable to teach his potions class. He was stuffed up in his dungeon room… all alone. The substitute had no idea how to teach or do potions. It was driving Hermione mad! She just wanted to learn! Not only that, but visiting her professor would be a nice thing to do. It wasn't like Hermione thought Snape was an eyesore…

"Mione, do you really think I'm going to visit that nasty old git? He's a mean guy. He hit me upside my head with a book!" Ron shuttered at the thought.

"Yeah, Hermione. I'm not visiting a man to constantly grades me zeros for the fun of it. But you feel free to go visit him! If you live to tell the tale, I can promise you Ron and I will think you're some sort of god." Harry laughed.

"Yeah! What are you, a wizard," Ron laughed, but quickly stopped ",… wait…" Harry rolled his eyes, laughing harder at his redheaded friend.

"Well, I will! I'm going to bring him flowers. I mean… flowers are a sign that people care. I'm sure Snape never get's flowers. Everyone deserves something like that when they're sick." Hermione smiled

"Teachers pet, much? Why do you care about him so much? I would even think you have a crush on the foul bat!" Ron lightly pushed the girl. She laughed shaking her head. She waved, parting with the boys as they walked into the boy's quarters, even though they were still confused. Hermione sighed, running to her room. She changed into a cute white dress with a red flower pattern on it with white ballet flats to seal it perfectly. Checking her hair once more, she fabricated a dozen roses from her wand and made her way down to the dungeons. She arranged the roses so that there were six black roses and six white. The checkerboard pattern made her smile He was sure to appreciate her effort.

Hermione took her time, not having any classes left to do now as it was Friday afternoon. She waved at the people who went by, smiling and saying hello. Nothing much more than that, seeing as she could almost _taste _being in Snape's quarters. Some people stopped her, to ask what the flowers were about. She told them they were for a friend, and continued with her decent into the chambers of Hogwarts. As she came to a towering black door, she began to get cold feet.

"_This is a dumb idea… he won't like the flowers. He's a mean, harsh potions teacher! He… well, he's Snape!_" Yet… something within her compelled the motion of knocking. Life wouldn't be complete if she didn't live for the now and knock.

"Who is it?" A throaty, sore voice called from within the dungeon walls. Snape sounded truly terrible. It made Hermione's heart twinge. She hated to hear anyone in pain, let alone the man she had a crush on.

"It's Hermione Granger, sir. May I come in?" her polite voice was almost too soft to make a sound through the door.

"Why are you here, you silly little girl?" a familiar sinking feeling hit her. Snape didn't want her there.

"_Relax, Mione. He's like this all the time. It's not just you."_ Her thoughts echoed from the back of her mind, trying to keep her confidence up.

"I wanted to wish you better, and give you some flowers?" Hermione held her breathe for what felt like ages, She _knew _he wouldn't be impressed. Well, she tried, and that's all she could have asked for.

"Come in, Ms. Granger."

Her eyes opened wide. She shook her head, opening and shutting the heavy door behind her. It wasn't as bad down here as everyone made it seem. It didn't smell like dying rats, or stagnant water as many people believed. In fact, Snape's room smelt lovely. Like Japanese pink orchids on a lovely summers morning. The student was sure if more people spent more time down here, they would no the lovely truth about _Snape's_ Dungeons.

Although she went in smiling, the smile fell to the floor and shattered into millions of pieces. Snape looked dreadful. A shocked gasp slipped past her pink lips at the mere sight of him in pain. His eyes and under his nose were an irritated cherry red. The black bedspread was covered in used tissues, and medication. The girl grabbed the empty vase off the small table to the side and filled it with water form his en suite, placing the roses inside of it to simply place it back on the table. It took more than all the willpower she had to stop looking at the miserable sight.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. You may see yourself out now." Snape sounded as stuffed to high heaven, but still quick to get her in and out.

"I don't think so. You're not going to get better with no one here to help you!" Hermione shook her head, grabbing a trash bin. She removed the tissues away from his bed, and other garbage discarded around the room. Empty medicine bottles and all that nasty stuff. He watched her move swiftly, cleaning the room with a fast pace. She straightened his books, and little things like that. Hermione ignored his obvious protests.

"Has anyone even been down her to check on you? Dumbledore? Malfoy?" the student asked, with real concern in her voice.

"No, I've been alone and somewhat enjoying… it." He sneered.

"_Kill him with kindness, Mione, Kill him with kindness…" _

"Being alone while you're sick? With the flu? That isn't safe, professor…"

"I'm a grown man, Granger. I cant take care of myse-"

"No different than I when I'm sick or when Dumbledore is sick. No one can truly take care of themselves while ill. Here, let me turn on the television for you. Dear Merlin, why don't you use magic to get better?" She hit the power button, then sitting next to Snape on his bed and flicking through the channels. She found a show on dark magic, leaving it on for him.

"Being sick is my time to take a break… Make yourself at home, why don't you." He mumbled, watching her walk into his en suite once again and bringing out a damp cloth.

"Oh, be quiet, you! You need a little TLC in your life. Has anyone ever taken care of you while you were sick before?"

Snape looked away and down from his student while she placed the cool cloth on his forehead. Hermione knew that while he was so ill, it must be hard to hide his emotions as he so normally does. Snape was a lot better at faking than that…

"You're mother never took care of you?"

The strong man turned into a boy in merely a second. He shook his head in the slightest of movements. Hermione placed a hand on her chest, actually feeling her heart breaking. Everyone needs to be taken care of, and to have someone to depend on. Her lips pursed in deep thought as she took the cloth away from his forehead. His eyes shut in a sense of relief while she dabbed the cloth across his cheeks and neck.

"I'm so sorry, Professor."

"Please… just Snape or Severus. You've already exceeded the personal bubble boundary, why not break down the teacher to student barrier?" his insult was weak, and not whole hearted at the slightest.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. Please, as a gift to teacher from student. Let me take care of you? I won't get out of line or tell anyone. I really do care for you. It can be our secret?" Snape smiled lightly, nodding in approval. He was sure she wouldn't have left him alone if he said other wise… and he didn't exactly want her to leave.

"I totally like you better sick. You're nice." Hermione smiled, standing and looking through an array of movies. Snape watched her intently, with a smile plastered on his face. No one ever openly said they cared for him. But why her… and why now? More importantly… why Hermione? Why not one of those insufferable first year girls with the crush on him. Not that he would prefer one of those rabid fan girls… Hermione was a special girl and student. She stood out in more ways than one every day.

"Blame the sickness in entirety, Ms. Granger. Once I'm better, I'll be back to myself. I simply do not have the energy to be myself today."

Hermione was the girl who made it into his N.E.W.T potions class. Hermione always managed to impress him, even though he called her a know it all. Surely a girl as impressive as her could do better than him. But for some reason… Some bizarre and crazy twist of fate, she was here. Hermione was in his dungeon room, cleaning up his mess and staying there with him to make him feel better. Whatever he was doing, he was doing something right for her.

"Is there a movie you want to watch? We can watch what you want…" Snape looked at her with innocent eyes. She looked up, smiling.

"Horror movie it is! Let's watch something awesome. How about… _Nightmare On Elm Street_ one? It's my favorite movie!"

"Never took you for the horror type, Granger." His eyebrow raised.

"No one does! Also, no one takes the time to ask. I don't like to go on dates… Education is the big thing right now."

"I like that about you, Granger. Focusing on studies. Do you know what you're going to be in your future?"

"Oh… well… No one knows this about me. I want to… uh…" she laughed, sticking in the movie and sitting back down with the older male.

"Spit it out!"

"I want to be a defense against the dark arts teacher. My knowledge has yet to be expanded, because our past teachers for that subject… well, they were all evil and kind of sucked… _hard_. I know that you're very keen about the subject, but I've been far to scared to ask in the past!" She breathed, leaning against the headboard, watching the opening credits.

"I suppose I can be scary… I'm not scary, am I?" Snape trailed off. She patted his head with a smile.

"You actually have to ask? Not like you don't try to be scary?" Hermione nudged and winked with a giggle.

"Touché." A smile danced upon his features. Suddenly, the girl felt compelled to touch his cheek. She studied his face... he had _laugh lines_. She 'hm'ed at that. His eyes got two shades brighter when he smiled. Her hand picked up a few strands of hair, twirling them between her fingers. Snape almost laughed, the intimate moment being interrupted by someone being brutally murdered on the television. Hermione's mouth twitched into a fit of laughter. Ah, perfect time for someone to die.

"You look a lot better when you smile, you know that? A tad strange, because I don't see it often enough, but you do look brighter." she whispered softly, sliding her body down so she was laying beside him.

"I didn't know. I don't get told often."

"It's not because it makes you look weak, or that you feel emotion. It shows that you enjoy yourself. It's a whole different era coming form you when you smile. Imagine if you did this during classes?"

"I don't think so… My teaching style, though unethical at times, works. My disciplinary stator keeps students in line. Students wanting to excel into my N.E.W.T class want to impress me. So they work hard, rising to my almost unreachable expectations. Those who want to be in my N.E.W.T, stand out from that tactic alone."

"That's a genius idea!" the girl laughed, finally getting it. She really understood why he was so harsh and cold to everyone. But she stopped… there had to be something else.

"I suppose it is. I can't answer your question about why else I'm so harsh. That's another story for another time."

Hermione took that answer, laying on her side so she could face the man. He did the same, mirroring her actions.

"I think this is the most civilized conversation we've had without you calling me a know it all." The young student giggled, brushing the black hair form her companion's pale face.

"I agree… Why did you come down here, Ms. Granger?" His face became a read less book once again.

"I came to wish you well. Nothing else behind it… and please call me Hermione. No one is going to hear you." Green eyes moved away from the males. Snape knew she was lying. He sighed softly, sitting up a little against the headboard. The two sat in silence for awhile, exchanging odd glances. Snape smirked with a devilish idea.

"Lying to a potions master isn't a smart move, Hermione. But I shall leave this conversation at that. Are you hungry? Soup is in the cauldron over there." He pointed, looking at her. He took his wand, and with a small wave, the soup had steam rolling off the top. He stood shuffling to the large black bowl.

"Oh, Snape! Let me get it, you're ill!" as she went to stand, he held up his hand.

"I haven't been out of bed in awhile. It feels good to stand. Sit back down, little girl. I'm capable of getting soup." He laughed, pouring the warm tomato soup into two bowls he produced. Snape made sure the student was watching the movie as he poured some _Verita Serum _into her bowl, handing it to her with a silver spoon. She smiled as thanks, taking a small spoonful of her soup.

After a few more spoonfuls of the warm tomato-y goodness, she felt the impact. She placed the black bowl onto his bed side table, glaring at the potions master.He smiled, strutting to the bed and sitting at her feet.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" He chuckled through his words.

"Yes." The words spat out, obviously against her will.

"Am I Professor Snape?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come to see me tonight?"

"I thought you needed someone to come give you flowers and be nice. Not enough people are nice enough to you. I think that if more people were kind to you, you'd be a nicer person. Plus, I have feelings for you. I have since first year. You have this authority figure position. You're voice is soothing, and the way your robes fit? I just can't help but watch you walk down the hallway. You walk with confidence, which is a rare thing to find in boys my age. I've been hoping you'd be sick this long, so I would have an excuse to bring you flowers. No one would think anything of it because I am generally a nice person."

Small feminine hands covered pink lips. Tears swelled in Hermione's eyes. She had no intention of him learning that information… _ever_. She watched his face go still. Once again, he became an unreadable piece of work. His hands fumbled with each other. His eyes drifted to her… then away… then back to her. Those words… that confession is something he had never heard come from another girl. It had been a long time since a girl who was above and beyond amazing liked him.

Hermione figured she was already doomed… Her hand slid innocently up his chest to his cheek, turning his head towards her. Snape leaned forward, far too deep within the moment's passion to back out now. The girl leaned in the last little bit, sealing the space between them. She felt like fire, wherever she touched. Snape leaned in farther, pressing Hermione back. Her tanned hands cupped his pale face, deepening the kiss. As she opened her mouth deathly slow…

His eyes opened in shock and he pulled back.

"Oh my Merlin, I'm so sorry, I was out of line! I'm sorry, really. I'm so sorry…" he saw tears swell within her perfect eyes, looking away from him.

"No! No… I just don't want to get you sick. It's not you! If I wasn't sick, I wouldn't have pulled back… Don't leave." Snape held Hermione tight to him. He felt a small pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"I thought I did something wrong…"

"When have you ever done something wrong?" Snape laughed whole heartedly. Hermione looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. Snape cupped her small face, wiping the tears away from her otherwise flawless features. The moment was overly perfect. He had never felt so alive… so loved in all his years of life. It almost was enough to make him shed a tear. He placed his lips on her forehead.

"It's getting late, I should be getting back to my dormitory…" the short girls warm form stepped away from the tall man.

"Or you could stay the night… if you want. I can make sure no one notices of your absence Hermione. Tomorrow is Saturday. So, you can wake up a little later than usual and get to your corridor without suspicion." Snape smirked his trademark smirk.

"B-but… I don't have any of my things."

"You have time to go get them. If you're staying, I suggest you run and get them fast. You're the good girl, no one will question you."

"Severus… I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't… You just discovered you like me… and even though I now know you like me back…"

"You don't want to rush it? I understand completely Hermione. But you can't resist my charm."

She giggled, nodding. She waved her hand in a 'be back soon' motion. Snape smirked in a fit of triumph. Hermione ran down the dungeon halls and quickly back to her room. Lucky no one was in the dorm to see her scramble to put clothes away. She packed clothes for tomorrow, some books, and hair and makeup essentials. Nothing that a girl wouldn't bring.

"_Reducio_." She waved wand over her trunk, shrinking it to pocket size_. _Impressed with her work, she stuck the little case into her pocket and skipping into the main room. She saw Harry and Ron. Waving her over, she ran and sat closely to her friends.

"Where have you been?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"No where!" Hermione smiled, knowing the serum had worn off by now.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Harry poked the girls side. She was surrounded by nosey boys!

"He's not that mean while he's sick!" Hermione giggled.

"You so have a crush on him." Ron laughed, falling onto the floor in amusement.

"Oh, major crush-age going on here." Harry met his friend on the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop! I don't want anyone to hear!" Hermione smirked, confirming their hunches.

"You're serious. You're daft!" Ron muttered, wide eyed.

"I am _very _serious. You know, we're in our seventh year. Teacher student relationships are legal with consent. Plus… he likes me back!" the girl squealed.

"Well, he's really quite the match for you, Mione. Snape is intellectual, a gentleman… you know, in a sense that he would be polite, not abuse you, hold the door. All that lovely, mushy stuff." Harry patted his close friend on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Mione. If he shows interest… go for it." Ron looked away, somewhat hurt by the fact that she didn't like him… Still, the girl hugged the two boys tightly. Feeling understood is all she wanted from her friends.

"I'm staying in the dungeons with Snape tonight. Cover for me?" her voice lowered to a whisper next to Harry and Ron's ears. They nodded with the most sincerest of smiles. Hermione jumped to her feet, running out of the room. She sped through the moving staircases, town the stairs without falling. The Dungeon hallways suddenly seemed inviting. If walls could speak, they would be calling her name to coax her deeper into the hallow halls.

Once again, Hermione stood in front of a towering door. She knocked, just to be polite. But he didn't call out to her. No, instead he came to the door and opened it, holding out his arm to indicate her to walk in. Hermione took a few strides to surround her self in the smell once more. Without speaking, Snape held a white and pink petal up to her lips. Her head tilted in confusion, and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you would know this, my dear. It's an Oriental Lily petal. On muggles, it has no effect. On wizards, it can protect one against sickness. Let this dissolve on you tongue and you won't get ill form spending time with me." His hand pushed the petal closer to his lips, which she proceeded to take into her mouth. It was like putting raw salt into her mouth. A facial expression that surely wasn't attractive… Snape found himself laughing at the girl.

"Shut up! It's disgusting!" the girl giggled, slipping off her ballet flats and laying back down under the black satin covers.

"Disgusting but necessary." He replied, shuffling to his side of the bed and laying under the covers with her.

A silence fell over the two. As if both parties had something to say, but didn't want to out speak the other. Hermione felt as if maybe she pushed to hard, but Snape felt sorry for pushing her far too hard with the serum. Both opened their mouth to speak, but then both closed. A small laugh filled the dead air, the sound truly appreciated. Snape stroked the girl's hair softly, like an adorable little kitten.

"I shouldn't have given you the serum…" Snape mumbled, feeling the guilt pass over him in a wave.

"I'm glad you did… I just don't want this to go to fast or ruin our relation as student to teacher either." Hermione whispered, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Well… if this flourishes into something more, which I would like it to, this life and our teacher to student relationship would remain separate. Not like this is taboo, what we have is legal."

"I'm aware of the law, I looked them over a billion times just in case I ever got the nerve to ask you!" She gasped at herself, burying her red face into Snape's chest. She felt him chuckle under his breath and trail his hand down her back. Her eyes met his, drawing each other in for a pop kiss.

"I'm really glad this worked out this way."

"Me too."

"No, I mean I'm glad _my _plan worked out."

"Your PLAN?" Snape saw fire within the girl's eyes. He couldn't stop himself from laughing as she lightly hit his shoulder.

"I didn't just fake being sick for nothing. Hermione, when have you ever known me to be so sick?" He laughed, capturing her pouting lips for a kiss. Yet, even behind her pouting and fake anger, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

**It took me way to long to write this. -.- Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**XOXO Mrs. Snape!**


End file.
